


Patreon Monthly (April): Feeding Time

by Riu1122



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Vore, Death, Large Cock, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vore, cock growth, hyper, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riu1122/pseuds/Riu1122
Summary: It's good to keep your cock well-fed. Warnings: cock vore. Visit my tumblr! riu1122.tumblr.com





	Patreon Monthly (April): Feeding Time

Trevor knelt in front of his master.

“Make me hard, whore,” The tall brunet commanded.

Trevor needed no more instruction. Furious and desperate, he uncinched the button of the pants, yanking them down over the seated man’s groin, revealing the more-than-generous bulge forcing its way out of Preston’s underwear.

Trevor pushed his face up against the apple-sized bulge, rubbing against the giving flesh through the polyester. He opened his mouth, accepting as much of the massive bulge as he could fit in, sucking on the soft cock through the thin layer of fabric. Trevor felt the monster throb beneath his lips as he did so, and Preston’s hand landed on his shoulder as the blonde said, “I’m not looking to ruin another pair of boxer-briefs today, babe.” 

He released the bulge from his mouth obediently, the fabric ever so slightly damp from his saliva, and grinned at the taller blonde. The redhead hooked his fingers about the waistband, and without hesitating a moment longer, yanked them to Preston’s knees. 

The monstrous 7” semi flopped out, nearly smacking Trevor in the face, huge balls swinging freely. He looked up plaintively at his master. The brunet grinned. “Go ahead.”

The prostrate boy grabbed the chubby, the thick cock already filling his hand nicely, and began to pump. Instantly, the dick began to grow more, and rapidly. Trevor opened his mouth wide, accepting the huge dickhead in. He sucked frantically on the 9” and expanding cock, the handball-sized cockhead already filling his mouth.

It was growing too fast, unnaturally fast. Another pump of blood entered the inflating cock, forcing Trevor’s mouth open wider around it. He dove down on the expanding dick, swallowing all of it that he could, making it about 2/3rds down the 11 inch semi.

It was getting too thick. Thicker than it had ever been before. Trevor pulled back, the huge cock exiting his lips with a soft pop as the still-growing shaft, glistening with spit, smacked heavily against Preston’s legs, now easily past a footlong.

Trevor was in a trance; he grabbed the 15 inch dick with both hands, neither one sufficient to encircle its incredible girth anymore. And still it grew and grew with every beat of Preston’s heart, stretching Trevor’s fingers wider and extending further and further out in front of the standing brunet.

It was a foot and half now, far beyond what should be humanly possible, and still it was clearly not fully hard. Trevor jerked the impossible cock off furiously, every pump of his hands adding inches to its length and girth. It stood now mostly parallel to the ground, and 2 feet long.

“I-It’s so big…. What’s going on?” 

“Shhh, babe, don’t worry about it... “ The brunet grinned, “Now give it a kiss,”

Trevor looked the one-eyed snake in the, well, “eye”. The 28 inch dick’s meatus was nearly mouth-sized. Trevor leaned forward, puckering up, and began to make out with the enormous dong. He dug his tongue into the monstrous slit, tasting the tangy mix of leftover piss and cum.

The cock seemed to swell even greater in response to Trevor’s desperate kiss. The boy was forced to scoot back as the cock grew past 3 feet long, its head rivaling Trevor’s for size. And finally it stopped swelling, hard as a rock and some 38” long. 

“Feeding time,” Preston whispered in a sing-song voice.

Before Trevor could ask what that meant, he felt a sudden tugging on his lips. Then suddenly everything was dark. Something tight and wet had forced its way over his head, engulfing his face. He could feel something wrapped around his neck, slowing oozing its way down towards his shoulders.

Preston grinned at the sight of his giant prick’s slit dilating wide and in one swift motion, swallowing his prey’s head. He moaned in pleasure as it struggled against the implacable pull of his titanic cock.

The huge dick swelled larger, past 40”, and grossly distended as the slit swallowed Trevor’s shoulders. He was still dazed by inexplicable events, but out of simple survival instincts, he began to struggle furiously. But it was too late; his arms were already pinned to his sides by the carnivorous cock. 

Preston’s moans increased in intensity as his prey struggled. Its desperate attempts only exacerbated the process and Preston’s pleasure. Soon it was chest-deep in his cock, and its feet slipped from the ground and kicked furiously in midair, the ginormous dong completely supporting its prey’s weight.

Hefting his cock in both hands, Preston pulled his huge erection up to his chest, so his prey could slid more easily down into his eager, hungry balls. 

Trevor’s heart was pounding frantically. He couldn’t breathe, move, speak, do anything! He was panicking, he knew, and some part of him already knew he was going to die.

The bulge of the poor boy had reached Preston’s balls, and as more of him was swallowed, Preston felt the unmistakable, wonderful sensation of his left testicle filling up. 

“Mmm, that’s right, I’m gonna swallow you up, use you to get even bigger.” Preston was talking to himself more than his prey (only its legs sticking out now). Then gravity and physics won out, and the rest of the prey’s legs slid down into Preston’s cock.

Very quickly, the rest of Trevor slid down through the cock and was deposited in a tight, fluid-filled chamber. Trevor’s lungs burned, and panicked, he gasped; thick, salty cum filled his mouth and was sucked into his lungs. Spots blurred before his eyes and then he knew no more.

Preston lovingly rubbed his oversized testicle, feeling the struggles inside cease suddenly. Ah, c’est la vie. The beach ball-sized bollock began to constrict, and churn, digesting the dying boy inside into his base components. Then, his junk began to grow.

The filled ball stayed basically the same size, but its twin swelled rapidly, quickly approaching its brother’s size. Preston’s cock, not to be outdone swelled in turn, growing past 3&½ feet, and simply monstrous in diameter.

It kept going though, getting larger and larger til finally his cock’s growth trailed at the 4 foot mark, his balls beachball sized, resting on the floor in their loose, loose sack.

“Thanks for that, babe.”


End file.
